The present invention is a removable shoe guard designed to cover the shifting mechanism of motorcycles and similar transportation vehicles. In this application, references to “lever” or “shifting lever” refer to that portion of the shifting mechanism that is typically parallel to the ground and designed to come into contact with the operator's shoe as opposed to that portion of the shifting mechanism designed to function as a lever arm providing displacement from the gear box.
Gears in many motorcycles are changed via a foot operated shifting lever. Such levers require the operator to maneuver the lever up or down by respectively lifting up on the lever or stepping down on the lever. During the lifting motion, the operator positions his foot beneath the lever and lifts up so that the top of his shoe comes into contact with the bottom of the lever.
On a typical motorcycle, the lever is comprised of metal with a hard rubber covering. The rubber is primarily disposed on the end portion of the lever that comes into contact with the shoe of the operator.
During routine operation, the operator of such a vehicle will shift up and down quite frequently. Each time, the operator must manipulate the shifting lever with his foot. These actions bring both the top of the operator's shoe and the bottom of the operators shoe into frequent contact with the shifting leaver at the end where the hard rubber covers the metal. After such frequent use, the operator may experience scuff marks or wearing away of the shoe material. Also, it is common for the shoe to slip from the shifter while attempting to down shift.